memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Melora Pazlar
| Assign = Chief science officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = Lieutenant Commander | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia.| altimage = | altcaption = Melora Pazlar (2370) | Icon1 = }} Lieutenant Commander Melora Pazlar was the first Elaysian to join Starfleet. A native of the null-gravity, artificial planet of Gemworld, Pazlar was forced to resort to utilizing a mobile, null-gravity chair and later a Lieber exoskeleton in order to work in normal gravity environments. Biography Early Starfleet career Residents of Melora's homeworld seldom leave their planet, as normal gravity is extremely uncomfortable for them. Melora was an exception who wanted to see the galaxy and decided to join Starfleet. She attended Starfleet Academy, and majored in stellar cartography. Pazlar once served aboard the and was aboard the vessel for several deep space missions. ( ) Deep Space 9 In 2370, Melora was briefly stationed at starbase Deep Space 9 and became romantically involved with Doctor Julian Bashir. Bashir developed a treatment that would allow Melora to function normally in normal gravity, but Melora declined as it was irreversible. ( ) Pazlar was later assigned to the as a member of the stellar cartography department. ( ) Dominion War During the Dominion War, Melora was decorated for valor after helping to save 192 of her shipmates. ( ) The Enterprise Following the war in 2376, Pazlar was assigned to the , under the command of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, for a scientific study of the effect of low-gravity on planet Primus IV. Before arriving at Primus, Pazlar received a telepathic distress call from one of her worlds species, the Lipul, that indicated that Gemworld was in catastrophic danger. Pazlar convinced Picard of the threat and upon arrival at Gemworld, the Enterprise discovered that the machinery that maintained Gemworld's atmosphere was failing. Pazlar and the Enterprise crew managed to save the artificial world from destruction, but Melora was forced to take the life of one of her people. ( }}) Melora took an extended leave from Starfleet and performed her peoples' atonement rituals, despite her worlds Exalted Ones finding her innocent of murder, her actions deemed unavoidable. ( ) While serving on the Enterprise, Melora was briefly romantically involved with shipmate Reginald Barclay. ( }}) USS Titan Pazlar returned to Starfleet in the year 2379, serving briefly on the science-vessel before accepting Captain William T. Riker's offer to serve on the new as the head of stellar cartography department. ( ) Shortly after Titan began her exploratory mission of the Gum Nebula in early 2380, Pazlar was viciously attacked by her shipmate Tuvok, who was under the telepathic control of the star-jellies. Shortly after the incident, Melora asked Tuvok to train her in various means of self-defense. ( ) Following the death of Jaza Najem, Pazlar was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and assigned as the Titan s Chief Science Officer. In early 2381, Titan Chief Engineer Xin Ra-Havreii made several upgrades to the stellar cartography holotank. This allowed Pazlar to not only operate in a zero-gravity environment, but also to project a holographic avatar of herself into every major area on the Titan, via a complex holopresence system. This allowed her to participate in senior staff meetings without needing to leave the holotank. Xin made a romantic advance towards Melora, which she declined, although she did not understand why. ( |Gods of Night}}) After the Titan made orbit of New Erigol and informed by the Caeliar that the ship would not be allowed to depart, Riker assigned Pazlar and Ra-Havreii to search for non-tactical weaknesses to exploit. Towards this end, they calculated the size of the sphere surrounding the planet and prepared a strike team for the planet; during the attempt, Pazlar initiated the subspace trajectory, but the attempt was aborted when a scrambling field prevented the transport from working. Pazlar was later visited by Counselor Huilan Sen'kara in what she thought were her quarters but was actually the holotank; the counselor expressed concern that she was using the tank to completely isolate herself from the rest of the crew physically and emotionally. He further expressed that by not using her exoskeleton, she would likely forget how to, losing the ability to ever leave, a thought she dismissed. After continuing to work, Pazlar and Ra-Havreii were able to discover the soliton pulses keeping open micro-subspace tunnels and then tapped into them to witness the invasion of the Borg Collective at the Azure Nebula. ( |Mere Mortals}}) The Titan escaped from New Erigol with the assistance of former Earth Starfleet Captain Erika Hernandez, ending up at the Azure Nebula and rendezvousing with the and Enterprise-E. Melora was one of the officers invited to the senior staff briefing for the three vessels in the Happy Bottom Riding Club, confirming the destruction of Erigol matching the supernova FGC-SR37-758 at the center of the nebula. Pazlar hooked Hernandez into the holotank system to allow her to locate a suitable Borg scout for the Aventine to attack and capture; while the two interacted, Erika pointed out that she and Ra-Havreii were friendly. Pazlar immediately became tense and defensive, and although Hernandez attempted to drop the topic of conversation, Pazlar continued to insist she was trying to remain only friends with him. Pazlar later connected Hernandez again to the interface when they attempted to contact Axion in order to get them to come to the nebula. T'Ryssa Chen of the Enterprise joined them, and Pazlar attempted to keep her busy so that Chen did not pester Hernandez with questions, but was only mildly successful. After the invasion was halted, thanks to the timely intervention of the Caeliar, the Titan returned to Earth for repairs. While there, Pazlar and Ra-Havreii watched the tow the into the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, and Pazlar suggested to Xin that his efforts on the holo system indicated he was in love with her; Xin was intrigued, but hesitant, and Pazlar suggested they just take things slow and see where the relationship went. ( |Lost Souls}}) Appendices Appearances * * * * * * * * |Gods of Night}} * |Mere Mortals}} * |Lost Souls}} * * * |Seize the Fire}} * * |The Poisoned Chalice}} * |The Hall of Heroes}} * * * External link * Connections Category:Elaysians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:Starfleet science officers Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Titan personnel Category:Science officers